the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to travel on a plane
The guide to traveling on a plane from the Orlando Airport This guide will entail the moment of arrival at the airport to the arrival at your destination. It is recommended that you have a friend, or a taxi, give you transportation to the airport. If you take your own vehicle, assume to pay for its stay at the airport till you return and retrieve said vehicle. It is also recommended to arrive roughly one and a half hours ahead of your boarding time. The flight will be assigned by airline, which determines the gate you enter arriving at the airport (an example being Delta, or Virgin Airlines). There are desks assigned for each airline to 'check in' for your flight-entering the building adjacent of the passenger drop off area; nowadays, there are applications for mobile devices which check you in more efficiently. This area also allows you to check a bag for your flight. Many consider this a questionable decision, unless a prolonged stay is foreseen and excessive accommodations are required. Following this process you will be ushered to a scape of food establishments, clothing stores, and hives of television screens showing flights, gates, departure times, and whether or not those flights are delayed. You will need to submit yourself to screening, and enter the TSA line. These officers ensure that you, and the others around you, will remain safe for your flight. They will ask for both your ID and ticket information. So be PREPARED. You will be scanned by a large machine to ensure you are of no threat. You will remove your shoes and place them with all other personal belongings on a xray conveyor belt. If some items seem questionable you will be stopped/questioned, but have no fear. If you are innocent, the truth will reveal itself. Once at this point, the battle is half over. You locate the gate of the flight on your ticket, and follow the corresponding signs to your proper gate and flight. This airport will be big, so establish your orientation and get there quick. They will begin calling passengers in a preordained hierarchy. First class, priority sections, young children with parents, and finally general admission. Entering the plane, you scoot along its innards till you cross your seat. Open a compartment above the seat and stow your carry on within. Then sit down, buckle up, and be prepared to listen and follow instructions. Attendants will explain safety procedures and special areas or practices to follow in the chance of an emergency. Finally, you wait. Soon the plane departs, and you will wait your allotted time till arrival at your desired destination. Partake in drinks, food, or entertainment at the expense of either the airline or your wallet. You will experience turbulence, but this is natural and not to be alarmed. Upon arrival, collect your bag from the overhead bin. Leave the plane in the attendants designated orderly fashion. If you checked a bag, you will need to wait in the designated area for your Flight provider. A conveyer belt of bags will cycle through. Once your bag is located, pick it up and you're free to enjoy your stay. If you never locate your bag, you must find a representative of the flight you attended, and report your bag, along with its contents are missing. This is a head ache, and commonly happens. Do what you can to avoid baggage checking.